RWBY 'i may fall' fic
by mystic96
Summary: A Grimm attack leaves RWBY scattered and hurt. based off of 'i may fall' in the RWBY soundtrack, please let me know how you like it. warning: blood, killing, pain. not much just a couple mentions.


A Grimm attack leaves RWBY scattered and hurt

Hey guys, I was listening to 'I may fall' in the RWBY sound track and I felt like writing this, it's my first song fic so please tell me if I should continue writing song fic's or if it made your eyes bleed. So please read, enjoy and review to let me know how you feel about this, thank you

Update: because of the guide lines I had to remove the lyrics, please let me know if the story makes any sense anymore, sorry everyone

Attention: I do not own RWBY

"Yang…Blake…Weiss" a broken voice called out, the owner of said voice was a young girl, her normally dark red cape looked even more so as she walked along, limping with each step. It wasn't supposed to be like this, this was supposed to be a simple mission…not this, she was about to call again when her foot hit a bump, causing her fall and curl up from the pain racking her entire being. She lay with her back against a tree, watching the falling red leaves from half-closed eyes. "Weiss…" was her last spoken word before her eyes closed from exhaustion.

Weiss leaned against a tree; her breath came in short ragged bursts, she was covered from head to toe in blood, some was hers, some of it was her friends and most of it held a dark tint, Grimm blood. Her usually neatly tied up white hair was loose and stained red, likewise, her white battle uniform was also stained with the bright color she used to enjoy. When she tried to step up she only fell 'don't leave me' she kept thinking, holding her hand to her bruised side, closing her eyes she started to cry quietly, she hadn't cried in years, not since that day.

Yang stood in a clearing, her once thick golden hair held matted globs of blood, looking around her tired voice reached out "ruby…Weiss. Blake" she let her head fall to her chest, looking ever she saw her empty gauntlets, she used up the last of her ammo saving ruby, the girls normally bright smile had fallen, a tired worried look had replaced it. It was her fault, she just had to attack first, she had completely ignored ruby's commands 'it's my fault, if they die, I'm at fault' she thought in her head before her knees buckled. Landing hard on them and sunk down, still in the upright position, she closed her eyes, 'it's my fault'.

Blake lay in the center of two trees; her ribbon had long disappeared in the fight, leaving her black cat ears out in the open, she didn't even have the strength to move them. She watched the falling red leaves 'just like that day' she thought back to when she left the white fang, left Adam. She closed her eyes and would have laughed if she could, "how about now Adam, proud of you apprentice? Laying about to die in the same woods we split up in" she quietly worded out to the red spotted sky 'like blood' she concluded, feeling the rough leaves glancing her face.

Ruby's eyes opened when a crunching sound reached her ears, looking up she wished desperately it was her teammates, too bad…she looked into the face of a growling ursa. It rose up on its back legs, recognizing the helpless prey, ruby dropped her eyes, to her left she noticed her scythe, crescent rose, her pride and joy, second only to her life. Clenching her fist she looked back up, staring deeply into the ursa's eyes, as if daring it to attack, it growled and swung it's paw. Ruby pushed with all her might, dodging the ursa's paw and rolling next to her scythe, grabbing it she used it to help herself up. Standing with her scythe in attack position she started to feel better, she wasn't a helpless little girl anymore, she was ruby rose, leader of team RWBY, partner to Weiss Schnee, a huntress in training. She looked at the ursa, her silver eyes glared and her heavy cloak, soaked with blood finally started to wave in the slight wind.

Weiss looked up, thinking her friends had finally found her, no; only an ursa. Weiss stood up; her tears finished as they stared each other down, Weiss instinctively reached for her side, only to find her rapier absent, she looked to her side before doing a searching sweep around, during her escape her rapier was knocked out of her hand. Now she was scared, she never really learned to fight without her rapier, the ursa roared and charged, Weiss strained her already exhausted muscles to dodge out of it's way, nearly getting hit by it's paw. Rolling and getting up she looked up, a sudden feeling secured her injured heart 'I'm going to die, not today' she resolved, crouching down to attempt to get away.

Yang crashed backwards, looking up from the bush she was knocked into she saw the ursa, and another one had joined the fray, yang stood up panting hard. Without ammo she only had her aura to strengthen her blows, which was depleting quickly, her semblance didn't even power her energy absorption anymore. Flexing her wrists to make the gauntlets click for reassurance she dashed forwards again 'I'm not going down, not while my friends and teammates are out there' she shouted in her head. Planting her fist in the ursa's stomach, she sent it back several feet with just pure strength, readying her fighting pose again she grinned painfully, 'bring it on'.

Blake stood up stiffly, the ursa in front of her growled, she replied in a similar growl, taking out her katana and sheath she crossed them in front of her 'I may fall, but I'll take you out with me" she resolved. Dashing forward and slashing at it, but during the fighting her strength at weakened and her blades dulled, only sending back the ursa a few feet. But Blake only glared harder "I've survived the white fang, roman, my own thoughts, I little ursa like you wont stop me, nothing ever stopped me from finding my friends" yes, friends, that single word lifted her spirits. Team RWBY and JNPR were her friends; they were willing to go the extra mile for her, so she was ready as well.

Ruby was fighting the ursa when howls reached them both, looking up two beowolves jumped from the cover, slashing at the ursa they held it at bay while others attacked from behind. Within minutes the onslaught was too much for the ursa, with a groan it dropped to the ground. Ruby stood there as a Beowulf, much larger then the others howled, leading the rest of the pack in a chilling chorus. Ruby stepped back, the pack surrounded her, closing in, circling their helpless prey. This time ruby's shoulders sagged, she was even more tired after fighting the ursa 'is this it? I'll never become a huntress, I'll never save the world like those stories' she nearly broke down right there, was all this for nothing, all that happiness and sadness, fighting cinder and roman, leading team RWBY? …Team RWBY, what would happen? Would they all just cease to exist? Her mind echoed back to the first semester, the talk with Jaune in the hallway

_"But, you can't be one now. You know why?"_

"Uhhh, because...?"

_"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second._

Ruby gripped crescent rose tighter, she had meant something when she said those words, now she was going to honor them._._

Weiss stumbled into another clearing, just out of reach of the ursa, she remembered this place, the Grimm bodies had almost disappeared but… this was were it all started, the clearing were they were attacked by the Grimm, when everything fell apart. She fell again, landing on her arms to keep her face from getting smashed, when she looked around she remembered the fight, every yell, and every point of pain inflicted on their bodies. She slumped, feeling the ursa walk up behind her, this was it, right in the clearing were it started, it was going to end. She started to tear up again, her father was right, she could never become a huntress "I'm sorry everyone, I'm just not perfect, or leagues better" she whispered.

Yang stood between the ursa, her mind had all but shut off as she ran around, she blocked attacks and retaliated automatically, giving the ursa a run for their money 'I left my friends. I have to find them, but I won't die in the process' her mind repeated those words in a similar manner to a skipping record, each punch, every hit blocked racked pain all over but still she fought on, yang never was the one to give in easily. Finally when a well places ursa paw slammed into her back and smashed her into a tree did yang come back to the present, both ursa were looking beaten up. But they were still in better shape then yang, who could barely move.

Blake fell onto her back again, gambol shroud falling from her grasp. This was it, she could barely move, she watched the ursa walk closer, bitterly she smiled "sorry guys, I did my best, hope you all do well" she said, the sad voice sounding fragile. Looking up she saw the moon, the clouds had dulled the sun, allowing her to faintly see the moon, and it was in it's broken face 'broken, like me' she thought before letting her mind wander, obviously the ursa was enjoying it's helpless prey, watching her like a cat.

Ruby rolled from another hit back onto her feet, she had sliced apart several beowolves without help from her aura, and she really was getting stronger. She faced the remaining pack; her ammo had long run out, leaving her to use the most basic principles to swing her heavy scythe around, but that made her different. She wasn't as graceful as Weiss, strong like yang, or as disciplined as Blake but there was only one ruby, she wore a cloak, liked cookies and strawberries, drank milk, and used one of the most dangerous weapons known to man, and was damn good too. She smiled and cocked her empty gun, feeling comfort from the clicking sounds as she prepared to run forwards again.

Weiss remembered that day, when she had fought with her father, he didn't want her to go to beacon but Weiss disobeyed him, she followed her own path, not one her father created. Getting up and dodging the ursa swipe again she crashed through a bush, the ursa hot on her tail, without her semblance to glide on she was subjected to all of the uneven surfaces of the forest floor. Tripping on a root she rolled down a small hill, struggling to stand up a glint caught her eye, her rapier!

Gripping it in her hand she felt warmer, like a comforting hand had gripped hers, standing up she faced the ursa, her dust levels were low but should be enough to fight. She pulled her rapier back and charged forwards, dodging under the swiping paw she jumped, jabbing her rapier right into the ursa's chest, it let out one final roar and fell backwards. Weiss laid on the body, looking at her rapier she still had some dust left, rolling onto her back to match the ursa she pointed it to the sky, it was a long shot but just maybe…

Yang and Blake see Weiss's glyph

Yang was about to close her eyes and wait for the killing blow but…a light shone in the sky, blinking the black dots from her eyes she looked, in the sky floated a blue glyph, yang smiled despite the pain. Struggling up she stood facing the ursi "sorry to cut this meeting short but, I've got an ice queen to catch" she laughed, her jump brought her metal covered fist down on both of their heads, causing them to both fall. Yang felt good, the ringing pain dulled, as she looked to the glyph, clenching her fists she started running towards it, hoping Weiss was okay.

As Blake's mind wandered her memories it set upon a specific one, back when she was in the white fang, just before splitting up

"_Blake, are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes Adam, I'm going to leave. Please come with me, this isn't right, we're just hurting our cause, their scared of us"_

"_That's the way it should be, we don't deserve this treatment…"_

"_Neither do they, there are better ways to show them"_

"_Like how? We've tried everything, nothing works. Just…get ready we leave for the train tomorrow" Blake just sat on her bed as Adam left, tears slipped down her face._

Blake's hand clenched as small tears dripped down her face, she wasn't done yet. Gasping and breathing hard she stood up, gambol shroud held tightly in her hand, suddenly a blue light hit the sky, from it formed a blue glyph, Weiss's glyph. Looking back at the ursa she saw the bright light distracted it, gripping gambol shroud she crossed the blades landing behind the ursa it never let out a sound as it's head separated from it's body, straitening up she looked back before running towards the glyph.

Weiss was lying on the disappearing Grimm's body, she had used her remaining energy to create the glyph 'at least now they have a chance to find me' she thought before slipping into unconsciousness. A yell woke her, turning her head she saw…ruby! Weiss sat up, there she was, tired, bloody and worried but alive, Weiss wanted to climb off but could barely move her legs, ruby on the other hand helped her off, pulling her into a sticky hug, soon they were joined by Blake and yang. Both were as tired and bloody as she was but they enjoyed this happy reunion but the Beowulf pack ruby was running from interrupted them. They howled and started to circle the team, they looked at each other before readying their weapons, now they were together, now they could beat anything life threw at them.

Ruby swung her scythe around, covering Weiss were she failed to block an attack, over the year they really had worked hard to learn together, but she made a mistake. Her scythe was buried in the body of a Beowulf; another swung to attack her but a slashing sound was heard as well as yelping, looking up, ruby saw Weiss standing over her, her rapiers tip was bloody as the Beowulf's arm flopped away from the body. 'I won't die, not by these hands' she thought

Weiss pulled back her rapier from a stab, she knew ruby watched her back during battle, she also knew the dunce left herself open quite a lot. Looking at her she saw ruby in trouble, her scythe was stuck and another Beowulf was coming at her, gritting her teeth she dashed forward, a slash by her sword and the resulting howl of pain confirmed her attack. Looking she saw the arm completely separated from the body, she thrusted into it, killing the Beowulf quickly before continuing.

Yang stood back to back with Blake, who was using gambol shroud to it's fullest capacity, she noted Blake's lack of ear covering, she then turned to concentrate on her own fight. She knew that Blake could dish out the damage but wasn't as good at taking it while yang was the best of both worlds, thus she took most of the damage, leaving Blake to fight unhindered. Most people would get tired of this type of fighting but yang relished It, she was protecting Blake, she also knew that no matter how badly she was beaten she would still stand, after all she never learned the words 'give up' in her life.

Finally the fighting dwindled until the remaining wolves fled the scene, leaving the girls standing there exhausted and weak. Looking at each other yang and ruby cheered, Blake just smiled happily while Weiss tried to smack ruby for being too loud. It only stopped when Blake announced they should get back, they each supported each other, walking in a single line to the school, eager to rest and heal up after the fighting.

In the end each of them thought the same thing 'no matter how much I fall, my friend will always be there, just like I am for them'

Whoop! I'm done, please let me know how I did, so please review, favorite and just plain enjoy this story


End file.
